This invention relates to a lighting fixture for use in a track lighting system. More particularly, the invention relates to a track lighting fixture of the type referred to as a framing projector. Framing projectors are normally used to project a beam of light at an object to be illuminated and most often are mounted to an electrical track on a ceiling and orientated to project a light beam at an object such as a painting hung on a wall or displayed on a table, stand or floor below the projector. These projectors are called framing projectors because they are provided with means for changing the shape of the projected light beam so as to substantially coincide with the shape of the object being illuminated or to provide for sharp light cut off in a desired pattern such as a square or rectangle. These projectors provide for illuminating only the subject object and allow different size objects to be framed within the beam of light which otherwise would require repositioning of the light fixture or object to achieve the desired lighting pattern size. For example, a large size painting or frame would require that the projector be positioned farther from the painting than would a small size painting. It can be seen that adjustable framing projectors are therefore very desirable in that they are more versatile than a simple wall wash type fixture having a fixed size and shape light pattern.
Heretofore, framing projectors have incorporated adjustable shutters for changing the size and shape of the light pattern projected therefrom but have suffered a number of shortcomings that the present invention overcomes. For example, present framing projectors have utilized complicated light reflector arrangements in combination with high voltage lamps which operate at high temperatures and complicated lens systems to project and focus the light pattern. These systems generate considerable heat and project light having less than satisfactory intensity. Also, the shutter systems incorporated in these projectors have not been able to create acceptable light patterns other than square or rectangular. A further shortcoming is found in the fact that present framing projects have been limited in the type of lighting effect that can be achieved to that of merely changing the size and shape of the light pattern.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide for a framing projector that achieves increased light intensity, is simpler in construction than present projectors and provides for achieving a variety of alternative special lighting effects in addition to merely changing the size, and peripheral shape of the projected light beam.